The present invention relates to biological reactors of a tank type for intense growing of a biological mass.
The biological reactors of this type are known in the art. In the known biological reactors, in order to separate the biological mass from an aqueous medium it is necessary to pore the whole solution outwardly for its subsequent separation, and then to put into the tank a fresh solution. This means additional vessels and energy consumption. It is also possible to move it to an upper position with a possibility of its natural filtration. During this process, growth of culture has to stop or takes place inefficiently.
Movements of a device for cleaning of a surface of inner light sources are performed by means of a screw-nut device. It is necessary to protect rubbing surfaces of these elements from adhesive products of the biosynthesis, which negatively affects the operation of the system.